1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a molded connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,657 discloses a molded connector with a terminal metallic member and a coated electrical cable. An insulation sheath is stripped from the coated electrical cable to expose a core wire, and the terminal metallic member is secured to the core wire. A synthetic resin then is molded on the portion of the terminal metallic member secured on the distal end of the coated electrical cable. The insulation sheath of the coated electrical cable generally is made from a different from a material than the molded resin layer of the prior art molded connector. As a result, adhesion bond between the insulation sheath and the molded resin layer is not always sufficient. A clearance will be created between the electrical cable and the molded resin layer, particularly in an extended portion of the electrical cable, if the electrical cable repeatedly is bent significantly. Consequently, there is a possibility that a waterproofing function will be lowered.
Accordingly, JP 2008-258103 attempts to address the problems of U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,657 by applying a seal agent to an extended portion of the electrical cable in a connector housing. The seal agent seals a clearance between the extended portion of the electrical cable and the molded resin layer to improve a waterproofing function. However, the seal agent requires a long drying time, and hence lengthens the producing process. Further, temperature and humidity must be controlled for optimal drying of the seal agent, thereby adding to the production cost.
In view of the above problems, an object of the invention is to provide a molded connector that can lower a producing cost and can perform waterproofing.